Invisible
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres, Hermione se siente invisible para todo el mundo y que no tiene a nadie que la quiera de verdad. Inundada por una gran depresión intentará quitarse la vida. ¿Lo conseguirá o alguien se lo impedirá?. Éste es mi 2º Oneshot.


**Nota de la autora:** Jueves, 04 de enero de 2007.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Yo bien, esperando que llegue la noche del 5 de enero que será cuando vengan los reyes y veré lo que me han traído por navidad. Jijiiiji.

Os mando mis mejores deseos para el año nuevo que hemos empezado y os doy las gracias por leerme a todos y todas los/as lectores/as de mis fics, tanto a los que dejáis review como a los que no, pero sobre todo a los que los dejáis.

Esta nueva historia que os traigo hoy se llama "Invisible" y he decidido que sea un Oneshot porque no creo que deba convertirlo en serie. Os aviso de antemano que en un principio es muy triste, luego ya veréis si deja de serlo o no. El fic surgió a raíz de escuchar tres canciones que me gustan mucho. Una es de Raphael, es muy famosa y se llama "Que sabe nadie", las otras dos son de la genial Rocío Jurado y se llaman "Qué no daría yo" y "Solita en mi balcón".

A pesar de todo, esto no es un Songfic. Voy a usar partes de las letras de las canciones en algunos puntos de la historia pero repito, no es un Songfic. Sino más bien un recurso que he usado para que entendáis mejor por lo que pasa y siente Hermione. Sin más os dejo con la historia, espero que os guste. Un beso enorme para todos y todas vosotros/as. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Música Recomendada:**

- Música instrumental si no podéis bajaros las canciones. Recomiendo "Sur le fil" de la película "Amélie", "The Chairman's Waltz" , "Going to school", "Brush on silk", "The journey to the Hanamachi", "Chiyo's Prayer", "Sayuri's theme", "As the water", "Destiny's path", "A Dream discarded", "Finding Satsu", "The rooftops of the hanamachi", "A new name a new life", "The Garden Meeting", "Sayuri's theme and end credits", "Becoming a Geisha" y "Confluence" (Recomiendo que Confluence la pongáis todas las veces necesarias hasta que termine el cap pues es la más emotiva, hermosa y romántica de todas), sin contar con la de Amélie, todas estas melodías pertenecen a la banda sonora de "Memorias de una Geisha" cuyo compositor es John Williams.

* * *

**Simbología:**

- En cursiva sin comillas, letra de la canción.

- En letra normal y guión, diálogos de los personajes.

* * *

"**Invisible."**

Me llamo Hermione Granger, tengo dieciocho años, estudio séptimo y último curso en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

Por los estudiantes del colegio soy conocida como "la empollona", "la sabelotodo", "la comelibros" e incluso "la amiga de Harry y Ron", para mis dos mejores amigos sólo soy "Hermione", pero para el resto del colegio, simplemente soy invisible.

Existo pero no me ven, respiro pero no lo notan, camino pero nadie se cruza conmigo. Sólo escuchan mi voz cuando opino en clase y les hago ganar puntos.

El resto del tiempo soy como un fantasma que nadie ve, nadie que no sea Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, aunque para ellos, también soy invisible, sobre todo como mujer. Porque para ellos, sólo soy su mejor amiga, nada más que eso.

_De mis secretos, deseos…de mi manera de ser…de mis ansias y mis sueños…¿Qué sabe nadie?. Que sabe nadie…_

Sé que Harry y Ron se preocupan por mí tanto como yo por ellos, pero quitando eso, ni ellos ni ninguna otra persona se ha interesado jamás por conocer mis deseos o aspiraciones futuras. Nunca me han preguntado qué quiero hacer con mi vida o incluso, si existe algún chico que me guste. Como dije antes, en ese sentido y en otros distintos a ése, soy invisible. Tan invisible como lo es mi presencia para el resto de los chicos de este castillo.

Hogwarts es un castillo mágico y misterioso que he llegado a querer tanto como para considerarlo mi segundo hogar. Pues el primero fue el que tenía con mis padres, unos padres que perdí el año pasado cuando los mortífagos de Voldemort los mataron.

Lo hicieron cuando yo estaba en el colegio y no podía hacer nada para defenderles de ellos. Daría todo por volver con ellos.

Por volver a oír las voces de mis padres, por volver a sentir sus riñas o su cariño.

_Qué no daría yo…por escuchar de nuevo…"Esta niña que llega tarde a casa."_

_Y escuchar ese grito de mi madre…pregonando mi nombre en la ventana…mientras yo deshojaba primaveras…por la calle mayor y por la plaza._

Aún recuerdo cuando en las noches de verano, mi madre se asomaba a la ventana para ver si me veía llegar a casa.

Y cuando por fin conseguía divisarme, gritaba "¡Hermione llegas tarde!" y yo corría hasta la puerta para no retrasarme más.

Pocas eran las ocasiones en que no llegaba a la hora que ellos me decían, pero cuando lo hacía, lo único que recibía era una riña por parte de los dos, nunca me castigaron sin salir. Al fin y al cabo, sólo estaba con ellos dos o tres veces durante el año ya que Hogwarts es un internado.

Recuerdo también lo mucho que me gustaba veranear con ellos. Dar paseos por la playa y luego sentarnos en un parque a mirar cómo caía el atardecer.

Algo que solía hacer sobre todo con mi padre.

_Qué no daría yo por volar hasta los brazos de mi padre y recibir el brillo en su mirada, sentada junto a él en ese parque…mirando cómo se moría el sol y oyendo el suspiro del mar._

Puede que yo no tenga un hombre que me ame, puede que no tenga uno al que muchas chicas llaman "el hombre de mi vida" pero durante diecisiete años de mi existencia, tuve uno al que quise de verdad, al que siempre respeté y admiré por encima de todas las cosas, porque mi padre, además de un gran padre, era sobre todo un gran hombre. Al igual que mi madre fue una madre excelente y una gran mujer.

Pero supongo que eso es algo que nadie sabrá nunca, porque a nadie le importa ni le interesa lo suficiente como para preguntármelo.

Ni eso, ni ninguna otra cosa que tenga relación con mi vida personal tanto fuera como dentro de Hogwarts.

_De mi verdadera vida…de mi forma de pensar…de mis llantos y mis risas…¿Qué sabe nadie, qué sabe nadie?_

Es la verdad, nadie sabe nada de mí, no más de lo que aparento ser como estudiante y como amiga de los dos chicos más importantes que he tenido y tendré.

Unos chicos que sólo saben lo que he querido enseñar y expresar de mí. Unos que nunca ahondan más allá de lo que les dejo ver. Unos que ni siquiera se toman la molestia de preguntarme algo tan insignificante como lo que más me gusta y lo que menos, del mundo mágico.

_Que sabe nadie…Lo que me gusta o no me gusta de este mundo…_

Tampoco se molestan en preguntarme por el hombre de mi vida. Aquél con el que me imagino casándome.

_¿Qué sabe nadie?. Lo que prefiero o no prefiero en el amor…_

En ocasiones cuando camino por el castillo, escucho voces que susurran tras mi paso.

Seguramente para comentar cualquier cosa de mí, sea positiva o negativa.

Quizás debería preocuparme por la imagen que tendrán de mi persona, pero eso a mí me da igual, ya ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta.

La verdad es que me da hasta risa, pero ellos nunca la escuchan porque siempre la dejo salir cuando no me están mirando.

_A veces oigo sin querer algún murmullo y no hago caso y yo me río y me pregunto…¿Qué sabe nadie?_

_Si ni yo misma muchas veces sé que quiero…_

Hay ocasiones en que me siento a reflexionar sobre lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, pero no encuentro respuesta. Ya no sé lo que quiero, ya no tengo aspiraciones grandes que cumplir, para qué voy a tenerlas. ¿Acaso le importa a alguien?

_¿Qué sabe nadie por lo que vibra de emoción mi corazón?_

_De mis placeres y mis íntimos deseos…¿Qué sabe nadie?_

_De aquello que me preocupa…que ni me deja dormir…_

_De lo que mi vida busca.. De eso¿qué sabe nadie?. Y además…¿Qué le importa a nadie?_

Antes, cuando mis padres vivían, yo era mucho más alegre y risueña de lo que soy ahora.

Cuando llovía, solíamos poner el karaoke y cantábamos sabiendo que lo hacíamos fatal. Luego nos reíamos de lo mucho que desafinábamos, pero lo importante no era cantar bien, sino divertir a los demás. Yo solía esmerarme mucho en procurar hacerlo bien, siempre me ha gustado dar lo mejor de mí misma.

Mi madre siempre me decía que yo ponía el alma en todo lo que hacía, aunque fuese cantando.

_De por qué doy siempre el alma…cuando me pongo a cantar._

Ay veces que pienso que ahora que no les tengo conmigo, ya no vale la pena que cante o ría.

_De por qué mis carcajadas…Eso nunca lo va a saber nadie…_

Ni siquiera me importa reír o no. No tengo motivos para divertirme y mucho menos para reír. Sobre todo, porque no tengo nada que me divierta.

Actualmente, mi vida es todo menos divertida o alegre. Sólo soy una sombra de lo que antes fui.

_¿Qué sabe nadie, qué sabe nadie?_

Pero no creo que nadie se moleste en preocuparse por qué me he vuelto tan apática. O por qué ya no me río ante los comentarios de Ron. O por qué ya no sonrío con orgullo cuando Gryffindor consigue puntos extras gracias a mis conocimientos. Ya me da igual ser bruja.

Antes quería ser una bruja excelente para poder ayudar a Harry en su misión de vencer a Voldemort, pero esa misión ya no hace falta cumplirla, porque él ya lo hizo, y sin mi ayuda o la de Ron. Harry Potter consiguió reunir todos los horcruxs con nuestra ayuda pero el enfrentamiento ante Voldemort lo tuvo sin nosotros y sin nosotros también, pudo destruirle. El mundo por fin ya está a salvo de aquel loco peligroso pero ahora…ya no me gusta ese mundo tanto como antes.

_Qué sabe nadie…lo que me gusta o no me gusta de este mundo…_

Ahora me da igual pertenecer o no al mundo mágico. Qué más me da ser bruja, ya no me necesitan como tal. Ni siquiera Harry.

Él es un mago muy poderoso, siempre lo ha sido, con mi ayuda o sin ella puede hacer grandes cosas cuando usa su magia y la verdad es que ya casi no la usa. Sólo para practicar los pocos hechizos que le faltan por aprender. Aunque no sé si le serán útiles o no, porque él, al igual que yo, ya no los necesita para luchar contra sus enemigos, puesto que el mayor enemigo que tuvo siempre ya ha sido destruido.

Estoy pasando ahora cerca de Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, las dos cotillas más famosas del colegio. Me están preguntando qué es mejor para enamorar a un chico, si usar la magia o esperar que él se fije en ti por ser tú misma.

_Qué sabe nadie…lo que prefiero o no prefiero en el amor._

Yo les he dicho que es mejor que se enamoren de ti por lo que representas como persona y una vez más, ellas se han reído de mí y me han llamado ilusa.

Me han dicho que soy una tonta soñadora pero a mí me da igual lo que digan. Soñadora o no…prefiero que me amen por mí misma a tener que usar la magia para conseguirlo. Eso sólo me proporcionaría un amor irreal, eso sí que sería una ilusión y yo no quiero vivir en una.

Además, para qué voy a preocuparme por esas cosas, el único chico por el que siempre tuve ilusiones románticas, ya tiene una chica a su lado.

La misma que estuvo con él antes de que él la dejara para protegerla de Voldemort, pero ahora que él está muerto, pueden volver a estar juntos sin que ella corra peligro. Y eso es algo que han hecho desde hace dos meses.

Harry y Ginny volvieron a salir en cuanto Hogwarts volvió a estar abierto como escuela de magia.

Por lo que sé y veo, están más felices que las perdices de los cuentos de hadas que solía leerme mi madre cuando yo era niña.

Un tiempo después de eso, Lavender y Parvati me preguntan qué prefiero en el amor, y a pesar de lo que les dije, la verdad es que ya no prefiero nada, ni tampoco espero nada de él. Porque el único hombre que podría darme todo lo que yo necesito, está con otra mujer.

Una que lleva enamorada de él desde que ella tenía diez años. Yo no puedo luchar contra eso y tampoco quiero. Lo único que quiero es seguir siendo invisible.

Al menos así, nadie me molestará con preguntas tontas, y ni siquiera los murmullos que escucho a mi alrededor me darán risa.

_A veces oigo sin querer algún murmullo…y no hago caso y yo me río y me pregunto…¿Qué sabe nadie?_

_¿Qué sabe nadie?. Si ni yo misma muchas veces sé qué quiero…_

_¿Qué sabe nadie, de qué?. Por lo que vibra de emoción mi corazón…_

_De mis placeres y mis íntimos deseos…¿Qué sabe nadie?_

El día ha pasado con normalidad y con el mismo aburrimiento para mí desde que hace ahora cuatro meses, empecé el colegio junto a Harry y Ron y volví a verles rehacer sus vidas amorosas. Ron no ha vuelto con Lavender, está saliendo con Luna. En un principio quiso salir conmigo pero cuando le dije que yo no le veía de una forma distinta a un amigo, él decidió fijarse en otra chica. Así que doy por hecho que no le afectó mi rechazo.

Me alegro mucho de que esté con ella, Luna siempre ha admirado mucho a Ron y por lo que sé, lleva enamorada de él desde hace tiempo. Espero que sean felices, aunque contando con lo sonriente que está siempre mi amigo, tengo muy claro que es muy feliz junto a ella.

Respecto a mi otro amigo y amor secreto desde hace siglos…bueno, también me alegro de que sea feliz con Ginny Weasley. Y digo feliz porque supongo que debe serlo, ya que no le he visto casi nada en las últimas dos semanas. Lo máximo que hemos hablado ha sido para saludarnos en el desayuno o al entrar o salir de las clases. Luego desaparecía de mi vista.

Debo admitir que nunca pensé en Ginny como la mujer del mundo mágico con la que terminaría juntándose. Más que nada porque no veo que tengan mucho en común salvo su pasión por el Quidditch pero teniendo en cuenta también que eso es algo que siempre le ha apasionado a Harry, puedo entender por qué decidió fijarse en ella en vez de en mí.

A mí jamás me ha gustado ese deporte, aunque nunca me he perdido uno solo de sus partidos.

Siempre me ha encantado verle volar, aunque tampoco puedo negar que me preocupa mucho más que pueda tener algún accidente peligroso en lo alto de la escoba, y ya ha tenido más de uno. Pero ya no necesita que sea yo quien le salve de una caída mortal o de unas bludgers hechizadas, ahora es Ginny la que está pendiente de él en los partidos.

Supongo que si dejo de asistir a los partidos, a Harry le dará igual. No es a mí a quien dedica sus victorias, sino a ella. No es conmigo con quien celebra sus triunfos, lo hace con ella. Todo lo que hace, lo hace junto a ella. Lo único que no hace con Ginny es ir al servicio, pero para todo lo demás, sobre todo las cosas que él considera importantes o cruciales, cuenta siempre con ella.

Supongo que sólo me queda esperar que el curso pase rápido y poder así desaparecer de sus vidas.

Entonces ya no sólo seré invisible en un sentido simbólico sino también físico. Porque voy a desaparecer tan rápido, que no les dará tiempo ni de preguntarse por qué lo he hecho o hacia dónde me he ido. Además…¿Acaso les importaría tanto?. Yo creo que no.

Ha vuelto a pasar otro mes, ya estamos en Febrero y la novedad de este mes es que me han nombrado prefecta.

Lo mejor de eso, aparte de haber sido felicitada por Harry y Ron es que tengo una habitación para mí sola.

Me gusta bastante, incluso tiene un pequeño balcón al que puedo asomarme cada vez que quiero.

Hay muchas noches en que me quedo mirando las estrellas, soñando despierta con mi amor imposible. Imaginándome que soy una princesa que está encerrada en el balcón y que entonces viene mi príncipe y me rescata. Pero cuando vuelvo a la realidad, lo único que veo, es a mí misma acompañada únicamente de la luz de la luna y del brillo de las estrellas y entonces sí que me siento como una ilusa. Una pobre y tonta ilusa como me llamaron Lavender y Parvati.

_Esperando me quedé, anoche en mi balcón, solita me quedé con la luna. _

Cuando me duermo, suelo hacerlo pensando en Harry y casi todas las noches, tengo unos sueños preciosos, tantos, que cuando amanece y despierto, maldigo al sol por sacarme de ese mundo de ensueño donde puedo ser realmente feliz.

_Con tu nombre me dormí, contigo me escapé, por un sueño de amor y locura._

Hay veces que deseo que se haga de noche cuanto antes para que se alargue tanto, que pueda estar soñando horas y horas con Harry.

Su sólo nombre es como un veneno para mí, uno irresistible y tan atrayente, que no puedo escapar de él por mucho que lo intente.

_Quiero perderme una noche por una tarde cualquiera. Con tu nombre entre mis labios, tu nombre que me envenena, tu nombre que me envenena._

Me gustaría poder gritar que lo amo, para que todos supieran lo que siento por él. Pero no puedo hacerlo, sólo conseguiría que se rieran más de mí.

Ante los ojos de los demás debo parecer patética, tan patética como les debe de resultar mi existencia.

Lo que más me frustra es que por más que intento olvidar a Harry, por más que procuro ocultarme a mí misma lo que siento por él, mi propio corazón se empeña en mostrarme una y otra vez, el amor tan grande, profundo e infinito que siento por Harry Potter.

_Y gritar al viento con todas mis fuerzas, para ver si puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, para ver si puedo sacarte de mi cabeza._

_Esperando me quedé, anoche en mi balcón, solita me quedé con la luna. _

_Con tu nombre me dormí, contigo me escapé, por un sueño de amor y locura._

Ayer, fue el día de San Valentín. Todo el castillo era un hervidero de parejitas felices que se mimaban y adulaban a más no poder.

Todo el mundo tenía a alguien, menos yo. Así que hice lo que hago siempre que quiero estar sola sin que me molesten.

Me fui a la biblioteca y saqué algunos libros que me llevaría a mi habitación para poder leerlos con tranquilidad.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la biblioteca, Harry me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Yo le dije que no y sonriéndole añadí también que lo único que yo necesitaba de él, era que estuviese conmigo.

_Sabes que te necesito más que el pan que me alimenta, más que el aire fresco de cada mañana y más que el solito que nos calienta. Más que el aire fresco de cada mañana y más que el solito que nos calienta._

Harry pensó que le había dicho eso porque no me estaba dedicando demasiada atención desde que estaba con Ginny, y yo maldije interiormente que no hubiese comprendido el trasfondo de mis palabras.

Pero no sé de qué me extrañé, Harry siempre ha sido muy inocente para entender los trasfondos de algunas cosas.

Cuando él se disculpó y me prometió pasar más tiempo conmigo, sólo pude darle las gracias y regalarle otra sonrisa. Pero ya no puedo sonreír como antes lo hacía, no creo que me queden muchas sonrisas que sean verdaderamente felices o agradables de ver.

Las únicas veces en que sonrío de verdad, es cuando despierto tras haber soñado con él. Porque por las noches, cuando duermo, es cuando realmente disfruto su compañía y su presencia.

Odio sentirme así, odio no poder ser feliz, odio pensar que mis padres puedan estar sufriendo en el cielo sabiendo que al observarme, su "pequeña" no está disfrutando la vida en el mundo mágico que tanto le había gustado antes. Aunque lo que más odio es no ser yo la mujer a la que Harry mima y besa.

Por eso prefiero dormir y desear no despertar jamás. Al menos en mis sueños todas mis ilusiones con él, se hacen realidad.

_No paso una madrugada que no maldiga mi suerte. Quisiera olvidarte cuando estás ausente y no puedo, niño me muero sólo por verte. _

_Y no puedo niño me muero sólo por verte._

Vuelvo a estar en el balcón contemplando la luna. Vuelvo a desear que ocurra un milagro. Que ese milagro tenga el nombre y el aspecto de Harry Potter.

Y que sea un milagro real, no sólo imaginario. Pero de nuevo vuelvo a ver que no es un milagro posible, sólo una ilusión, una estúpida ilusión de una persona tan estúpida como yo he llegado a ser por desear que ese milagro se produzca.

_Esperando me quedé, anoche en mi balcón, solita me quedé con la luna. Con tu nombre me dormí, contigo me escapé, por un sueño de amor y locura. _

Debería acostarme, pero no quiero hacerlo. Para qué dormir y soñar con él si mañana despertaré y todo será como siempre.

La misma vida aburrida, sin ilusiones, sin nadie que me vea y se interese por mí.

Sin palabras de amor en mis oídos, sin besos que me despierten la pasión que yace en mí desde hace tanto tiempo…tanto…que ni siquiera me acuerdo cuándo fue que me di cuenta de que existía.

Está nevando, qué bonito…

Por mi nariz sale vaho debido a la humedad, estoy contemplando el lago donde vive el calamar gigante y me estoy dando cuenta que se ha helado.

Ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Voy a ir hasta el lago y patinar sobre él. Siempre me ha gustado patinar sobre el hielo.

No sé si estará lo suficientemente helado para soportar mi peso, pero si por casualidad se rompe y caigo en el agua helada, no pienso luchar por sobrevivir, nadie va a echar de menos a una pobre "sabelotodo, repelente y petulante" como yo, a una "sangre sucia que nunca debió pertenecer al mundo mágico". ¿Acaso alguien va a lamentar mi muerte?. No, estoy segura de que no.

Mientras cojo mis patines y pongo rumbo al lago, no puedo evitar recordar el viaje que hice junto a mis padres hace dos veranos.

Fuimos a Japón y allí descubrimos entre otras cosas, las figuras de las Geishas.

Unas mujeres que para el mundo occidental son sólo "prostitutas de lujo" pero cuando las conoces, te das cuenta que son mucho más que eso.

Son "obras de arte" en movimiento. Su mundo es tan exótico, misterioso y prohibido como lo es para los demás mi propio corazón.

Ellas son como yo en un aspecto, pintan su rostro para ocultar su rostro, te entretienen, cantan, bailan…todo lo que quieras.

Lo demás es niebla…un auténtico misterio.

La Geisha no ama a nadie, el amor está prohibido para ella. La Geisha no dice jamás a quién prefiere, eso no le interesa a nadie.

Ella es una artista del mundo etéreo, representa algo que puedes ver y tocar, pero que no puedes considerar tuyo porque la Geisha no tiene dueño, ni siquiera es dueña de sí misma porque todos sus talentos, servicios y méritos, son para honrar la "Okiya" o casa a la que pertenece.

Yo soy una Geisha aunque no sea japonesa. Reparto mi talento mágico para honrar y enorgullecer a mi casa, la de Gryffindor.

Oculto mi rostro bajo una capa de maquillaje inexistente y que es lo suficientemente efectivo como para no dejarme expresar mis verdaderas emociones.

Oculto mi amor a los ojos de todo el mundo. Oculto lo que siento para que nadie pueda burlarse o compadecerse de mí.

No quiero dar pena, lo único que quiero es desaparecer y ser de verdad invisible para los demás.

He llegado al lago y me he puesto los patines. Hace un frío terrible. Mientras recorro la superficie helada siento cómo el frío penetra por cada poro de mi piel.

El abrigo que llevo no es lo suficientemente cálido para abrigarme pero me da igual, todo me da igual.

Salto y giro en el aire mientras imagino que es Harry quien está esperando recogerme.

Por un instante cierro los ojos y me deslizo por el hielo del lago queriendo creer que él está conmigo patinando también, pero sé que no es verdad, es sólo una ilusión.

Lo más probable es que en estos momentos él esté durmiendo en su habitación o disfrutando de la compañía y el amor que sólo Ginny sabe hacerle sentir.

Seguro que están en algún sitio oculto, besándose como locos o incluso haciendo el amor.

No me extrañaría nada que fuese así, ya tienen edad para hacer eso o cualquier otra cosa que quieran y por lo que sé, Ginny ha salido con los chicos suficientes como para poder enseñarle a Harry lo bonito que debe de ser el sexo cuando se practica con la persona a la que amas.

Espero que ella le haga sentirse amado y deseado todo lo que le quede a él de vida. Espero también, que él sea el amor de su vida y no sólo alguien con el que pasar el tiempo. Espero que Harry sea tan feliz con ella, como siempre deseó serlo. Pero sobre todo espero que este maldito hielo se rompa pronto y que el agua helada me trague y me arrastre donde nadie pueda encontrarme.

He vuelto a dar otro salto y he caído en el hielo con algo de fuerza. Creo que está empezando a quebrarse.

Sonrío al pensar que en pocos minutos mi deseo se hará realidad.

Moriré siendo invisible y borrando mi existencia de este mundo que tanto aman los "sangre limpia" como Malfoy y al que, según él mismo me dijo el otro día, nunca debí pertenecer. ¿Y acaso hay algún sitio al que puedo llamar como mío?. ¿Acaso hay alguien que me considere suya?.

¿Acaso existe una sola persona en todo el castillo o incluso el mundo mágico, que me vea como la chica de sus sueños?. ¿Acaso alguien se preocupa lo suficiente por mí como para aparecer de improviso en este hielo quebradizo y evitarme una muerte segura?. No, no lo hay.

Lo único que hay es un frío mortal que se mete por mi nariz y me hiela el alma más de lo que ya la tengo. Debo tenerla tan congelada como las lágrimas que caen por mis ojos y se hielan en mis mejillas. Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en intentar quitármelas. Dejaré que el frío se apodere de mí, dejaré que mi cuerpo se hiele mientras sigo patinando, saltando y danzando en un lago helado que dejará de estarlo en poco tiempo porque cada vez se rompe más deprisa.

Creo que ahora sí que puedo considerarme una artista del mundo etéreo.

Estoy haciendo un ejercicio que no sólo se considera artístico, sino que pertenece a algo tan etéreo y poco duradero como lo es el hielo y el frío.

Una combinación mortal si no se domina. Yo la domino desde que tenía nueve años y aprendí a patinar sobre hielo junto a mis padres.

Aún recuerdo las caídas que tuve hasta que logré mantener el equilibro mientras me deslizaba por la superficie helada del agua del lago que hay junto a nuestra casa muggle. Mi madre siempre me agarraba del codo cuando me enseñaba a deslizarme levantando una pierna.

Mi padre siempre me atrapaba cuando yo daba un salto en el aire. Luego pasaron los años y ya no necesité de su ayuda para hacer piruetas, giros y saltos. Como tampoco la necesité para poder superar mis problemas y dificultades.

Echo de menos llegar a casa y escuchar ese "¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos, cariño!" o ver a mi madre llorar de emoción con sólo verme bajar del tren mientras me abraza tan fuerte contra su pecho que hasta me corta la respiración durante unos segundos.

Echo de menos las puestas de sol junto a mi padre, echo de menos que me diga eso de "mi niña ya es toda una mujer", incluso echo de menos que me diga que no use ropa escotada que pueda despertar la líbido de los chicos.

Dios mío…si es que echo de menos hasta las discusiones que teníamos a veces. Sólo quiero volver a casa con ellos, pero no puedo.

Ellos ya no están allí y mi casa ya no es aquel hogar que siempre fue. Ahora sólo es un edificio frío e inhóspito. Uno que nunca volverá a escuchar las risas o el llanto de un niño o niña pequeños porque ya no habrá nadie que pueda criarlos allí. Ellos han muerto sin conocer a mis futuros hijos o hijas. Ellos han muerto sin verme casándome y sin que mi padre pueda acompañarme al altar, cosa que le ilusionaba muchísimo.

Sólo espero que cuando muera, mi alma y mi espíritu se reúnan con ellos.

Doy otro salto potente y cuando aterrizo en el hielo escucho claramente cómo se rompe de golpe.

Me he caído de lado. Aún estoy en el hielo, pero pronto se separa del resto del lago. Ahora estoy sobre lo que es un bloque flotante.

El agua congelada empieza a tocar mi cuerpo, mi sonrisa se está ensanchando al saber que pronto conseguiré mi deseo.

Me quito los patines y me tumbo bocarriba observando la luna y las estrellas a la vez que siento cómo el agua va golpeándome cada vez más. Siento también cómo una última lágrima desciende por mi rostro para helarse y juntarse con las otras que desde hace rato ya están congeladas en mis mejillas.

- Papá, Mamá…pronto estaré con vosotros. Esperadme…por favor.- Es lo último que me atrevo a decir antes de sentir cómo se me hiela la garganta.

El bloque de hielo termina de romperse y siento cómo caigo dentro del agua tan oscura como la noche que me envuelve.

El frío se hace más intenso, ya no sale vaho por mi boca y nariz porque estoy bajo el agua. Ya no siento el aire alrededor de mi cuerpo y oídos. Ya no escucho nada, sólo el rumor del agua que va tragándome poco a poco.

De repente veo una luz, es muy cálida y bonita, y no puedo evitar llorar de nuevo cuando veo las caras sonrientes de mis padres.

Puedo sentir cómo me cogen en brazos y me besan mientras me dicen lo contentos que están por verme otra vez.

Pero mis padres no son los únicos que están en la luz. También están dos personas que no conozco salvo por el hecho de haberlas visto en fotos.

Ante mí se encuentra ahora la cara hermosa y amable de una mujer con pelo rojo y ojos verdes que llora de emoción al contemplarme. Junto a ella está un hombre de pelo negro e indomable que tiene los ojos marrones y gafas redondas. Él también está llorando. Sé quienes son, son los padres de mi mejor amigo. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué están aquí y tampoco entiendo por qué están llorando, después de todo, yo no soy su hija. Ellos no deberían sentir nada por mí.

Puedo oír también sus voces, están hablando entre ellos y también con mis padres. Pero no puedo lograr entender bien lo que dicen. Hasta que una de las frases llega a mis oídos.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?.- Es lo que pregunta Lily.

- Porque ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar, ni tampoco por lo que vivir o incluso que me hiciera aspirar a algo mejor. Lo único que yo quería de verdad, jamás podré tenerlo porque Harry no me quiere…

- Te equivocas.- Dice ahora James.- Él siempre te ha querido.

- Como amiga sí, pero no como mujer.- Ahora soy yo la que rompe a llorar y siento cómo unos brazos fuertes y masculinos me abrazan y me besan en el cabello castaño que siempre he tenido. La voz de James vuelve a escucharse clara para mí.

- Sí que te quiere Hermione, te quiere tanto como ni te imaginas. Vuelve con él por favor. Vuelve…

Todo queda en silencio salvo por los sonidos que producen nuestros sollozos. Un poco después escucho otra voz decirme…

- Hermione vuelve, por favor, vuelve.

Y no sé quién me dice eso, porque lo único que sé es que tanto mis padres como los de Harry me están abrazando y mimando mucho.

Quisiera que nunca dejasen de hacerlo. Quisiera quedarme con ellos por toda la eternidad. Quisiera seguir disfrutando de todo este amor y cariño que sólo siento al estar aquí, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque sé que no puedo quedarme. Siento como si algo me arrastrara y me alejara poco a poco de ellos. Estoy llorando más sentidamente ahora, pero ellos no, están sonriendo mucho y no entiendo por qué.

Las lágrimas no me dejan ver bien, así que cierro los ojos para permitir que terminen de caer libremente por mi rostro.

- Abre los ojos Hermione, ábrelos.

No sé cuál de ellos me lo ha pedido, no puedo asegurarlo porque escucho la voz bastante distorsionada. Pero es una voz que me resulta familiar y que sigue hablándome a pesar de todo.

- Vamos Hermione, reacciona. Me estás asustando mucho.

Yo sí que estoy asustada, he abierto los ojos y no les veo. Ni a ellos, ni tampoco a la luz cálida y bonita que sentí antes. ¿Por qué no están?

- No me dejes Hermione, no te vayas. No te vayas sin mí.

¿Irme?. No sé dónde voy a ir si ni siquiera puedo ver dónde estoy.

Todo lo que me rodea es un vacío muy grande, ni tan siquiera veo el agua que antes me cubría pero vuelvo a escuchar esa voz aún distorsionada para mí.

- Todo esto es mi culpa, debí verlo venir. Debí presentirlo. Debí estar alerta. Si te hubiera hecho más caso, si te hubiera prestado más atención. Si no te hubiera dejado tanto tiempo sola, esto no habría ocurrido. Perdóname por favor, perdóname.

¿Perdonarle, por qué?. Ninguno de ellos me ha hecho tomar esta decisión. Querer morir sólo lo he deseado yo.

Además, por qué voy a perdonar a alguien que ni siquiera veo. Todo está tan oscuro…es tanta la soledad que siento…que no creo que deba perdonar a nadie por haber intentado suicidarme. Ni siquiera me siento culpable por haberlo hecho.

Supongo que a la única persona a la que debería perdonar por hacer algo tan estúpido es a mí misma. Porque sé que lo he hecho no sólo es estúpido sino además una salida muy cobarde, pero la tomé porque ya no veía otra mejor para mi vida.

Desde el instante en que Harry volvió con Ginny, todas las esperanzas que tuve de que él se fijase en mí y de que pudiéramos tener una vida juntos, se fueron a no sé dónde.

- Perdóname por favor, perdóname haber sido tan cobarde por no haberte confesado lo que sentía en realidad.

Esa voz…ahora es más clara para mí.

- Debí decirte hace mucho tiempo que tú eres la mujer a la que yo quiero. Pero pensé que tú nunca sentirías por mí algo distinto a la amistad.

Por eso volví con Ginny. Por eso dejé de prestarte la misma atención que antes te dedicaba. Tenía miedo de que vieras más allá. Tú siempre has visto más allá…

En el más allá es donde quiero estar, pero no creo estarlo. Creo que estoy…en algún punto concreto de los terrenos del lago, o al menos eso es lo que parece.

Como también me parece que si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, juraría que la voz que me habla es la de Harry Potter. Pero no puede ser, es imposible que lo sea. Él no tiene ni idea de que estoy fuera del castillo. No ví a nadie cuando salí, ni tampoco cuando llegué al lago. Estoy sola, completamente sola, como lo he estado desde que perdí a mis padres y mis dos mejores amigos decidieron echarse novias.

- Hermione…Hermione…

Harry…sería tan bonito que fueras tú quien me llama…

- No te mueras, no me dejes…

Lo siento, ya me he ido y sé que es lo mejor para mí y también para ti, tú ya no me necesitas. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser necesaria para ti.

- Te necesito, mucho en realidad. Por favor, vuelve…

¿Y para qué, para volver a estar sola, para ver cómo se te pone cara de tonto cuando ves a Ginny. Y luego qué, tendré que asistir a tu boda, tendré que ver cuántos hijos tendréis?. Lo siento pero no, no pienso pasar por eso.

Eso…me mataría, me dolería más que todo el hielo que me tapó las mejillas, o incluso más que toda el agua helada que tragué y me heló la garganta.

No, Harry, no volveré a vivir por mucho que me lo pidas. No volveré a ser sólo una chica que te acompaña.

Principalmente porque ya no soy ni por asomo, algo de lo que antes fui. Antes era un apoyo constante para ti pero hace tiempo que dejé de serlo. Tú ya no necesitas que te apoye en nada porque por ti mismo eres bastante capaz de llevar tu vida como quieras y eso desde luego, me alegra bastante. De verdad que sí. Así que no me pidas que vuelva porque no lo haré. Ya no tiene sentido que lo haga.

- Merlín, por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo. Por qué cada vez que quiero a alguien se va de mi lado.

Primero matan a mis padres, luego a Sirius, más tarde pierdo a Dumbledore y ahora a ella. No, no, no quiero aceptarlo.

¡Me niego a aceptarlo. Me escuchas Hermione, no pienso aceptar tu muerte. No puedes estar muerta. Tú no. Me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que pasara lo que pasara nunca me abandonarías. No puedes haberte ido para siempre, tú siempre cumples tus promesas!

Y la habría cumplido si de verdad pensara que me querías contigo, que era necesaria para ti, pero no lo soy, Harry. Ya no lo soy.

- ¡Quieres abrir los ojos de una vez, quieres hacer el favor de volver a respirar. Tienes que hacerlo Hermione, debes hacerlo. Porque si no lo haces, si no te recuperas, me hablas y me explicas qué coño hacías dentro de un agua helada, te juro por lo más sagrado que me mato y busco tu espíritu para obligarte a hablar!

Seguro que serías capaz de hacerlo. Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien te haga cambiar de opinión.

- ¡Que reacciones, maldita sea!

Pero mira que eres bestia. No tenías por qué pegarme en la cara. Un momento…lo he sentido.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione!

He sentido la bofetada, he sentido cómo agitas un poco mis brazos buscando alguna reacción por mi parte, siento y escucho tu voz angustiada pronunciar mi nombre una y otra vez. Incluso puedo escuchar tus sollozos, puedo sentir también cómo tus lágrimas caen por mi rostro.

Ya no siento frío, dentro de mí sólo tengo una calidez preciosa, igual de bonita que la que sentí estando con mis padres y los tuyos. Pero ahora siento algo más, más lágrimas que mojan mi rostro. Tú estás llorando…y sufriendo tanto… ¿Por mí?

- Por favor vuelve, te lo suplico, vuelve. No me dejes solo, no quiero que me dejes solo. Y sin ti lo estoy, siempre lo estoy.

No es verdad, aún tienes a Ginny, Ron y su familia, además de los restantes integrantes del equipo de Quidditch. Ellos también son amigos tuyos y te hacen compañía.

- Da igual que esté con otras personas, Hermione, tú eres la única que me hace sentirme acompañado de verdad.

¿Ah, sí, y Ron y Ginny qué, acaso ellos no te hacen sentirte así?. Yo creo que sí.

- ¡Ya está bien, Hermione. Ya me has asustado bastante. He captado el mensaje, de acuerdo. Esto es más que una broma pesada, esto ya no tiene gracia, ninguna maldita gracia!

¿Crees que estoy fingiendo, es que no entiendes que estoy muerta o es que quizás no quieres entenderlo?

- Sé que pareces estar muerta, pero es imposible para mí que lo estés de verdad. No quiero creer que lo estás, porque si es cierto, entonces no sé qué mierda hago yo en el mundo mágico.

Vivir la vida que siempre quisiste tener, junto a Ginny. Ella será quien hará todas tus ilusiones realidad.

- Es que no entiendes que yo…no puedo ni tampoco quiero estar sin ti. ¿No comprendes que sin ti nada tiene sentido para mí?.

Eso no es verdad, Harry.

- No es justo que me dejes solo, nada justo…

Tú no estás solo. Tienes a Ron y a Ginny, tienes a todo un equipo de Quidditch que no sólo te sigue sino que además te respeta muchísimo.

Tienes también un montón de admiradoras que están deseando que Ginny y tú rompáis para que escojas a cualquiera de ellas como tu nueva novia.

Tienes a todo el ministerio de magia para todo lo que desees y necesites. El mismo ministro te lo dijo cuando venciste a Voldemort.

No digas que estás solo, sabes que no es verdad. Además…¿Cómo puedo creer que me necesitas para no sentirte solo cuando me has ignorado desde el momento en que volviste con Ginny?. Si prácticamente no hemos pasado tiempo juntos desde que retomasteis vuestra relación amorosa.

No me mientas Harry, no soporto que lo hagas.

- Está bien, seré sincero y te diré todo lo que te he ocultado desde que rompí con Ginny.

¿Qué tú has roto con ella, cuándo?

- Hace unos días me di cuenta…bueno, hace más tiempo en realidad. Pero fue hace unos días cuando decidí dejar a Ginny.

No tenía sentido seguir con ella cuando yo lo único que quería era estar contigo.

¿Qué?

- Pero me daba miedo decírtelo, principalmente porque nunca creí que tú pudieras…enamorarte de mí.

Porque Hermione, seamos sinceros. ¿Qué tengo yo que pueda gustarte?

Todo Harry, lo tienes todo.

- Tú mereces a alguien que esté a tu altura. Tú mereces a un chico tan excepcional como lo eres tú misma y no…a un hombre como yo.

Sin padres, sin familia, sin nada que aportar salvo el hecho de ser "el niño que vivió". ¿Qué he hecho yo salvo convertirme en un asesino?.

Por muy justificado que pudiera estar, no deja de ser un asesinato.

Era su vida o la tuya, Harry, y la tuya vale mucho más de lo que nunca valió la suya.

- Pero contigo…siempre fue diferente. Cuando te salvamos del troll y te hiciste nuestra amiga yo…sentí que por fin tenía algo especial en mi vida, algo que debía cuidar siempre para conservarlo lo máximo posible. Porque tú…siempre has sido muy importante para mí. Pero nunca te lo he dicho, me daba miedo y también vergüenza decírtelo. No sabía cómo podrías reaccionar. Yo no suelo decirte ese tipo de cosas, porque en realidad nunca he sabido muy bien cómo decirlas.

Pues ahora lo estás haciendo divinamente, Harry.

- Lo que intento decirte es que yo…lo que verdaderamente pretendo que sepas y entiendas es que…

¿Qué Harry, qué es?

- Yo…

¿Tú?

- Te amo Hermione. Siempre te he amado, sólo que he tardado en darme cuenta. Es la verdad lo creas o no.

Sí que lo creo, principalmente porque estás llorando y sé que cuando lo haces es porque dices las cosas tal y como las sientes de verdad pero no entiendo por qué has esperado hasta verme muerta para decírmelo. Podríamos haber tenido una vida maravillosa si me lo hubieras dicho antes.

- Supongo que tú nunca lo supiste porque jamás te demostré algo distinto a la amistad. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero me daba miedo, Hermione. Tenía tanto miedo de tu rechazo…

Imposible Harry, sería imposible para mí el rechazarte. Estaría loca si lo hiciera, mucho más loca de lo que estoy por ti. Y puedo asegurarte que lo estoy muchísimo.

- Pero ya me da igual si me rechazas o no. Lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a respirar, que vuelvas a abrir esos preciosos ojos marrones que tanto me gustan, y que vuelvas a mover la boca para decirme cualquier cosa, aunque sea un…no te quiero, Harry.

Sí que te quiero, te quiero tanto tanto y tanto que ni yo misma puedo medirlo.

- Hermione, por lo que más quieras en este mundo, te lo suplico, abre los ojos, ábrelos.

No llores más, ya has llorado bastante. No quiero que sufras más por mí, no tienes por qué. Yo ya no sufro, ahora soy feliz.

Me has dicho lo que más deseaba escuchar.

Lo único que faltaría para completar mi felicidad sería que me besaras pero aunque no lo hagas, igualmente me siento muy dichosa de saber que tú también me amas.

- No vas a despertarte nunca… ¿Verdad?

Creo que es más que obvio que no puedo despertar. Ya hace tiempo que mi alma dejó mi cuerpo.

- Entonces te dejaré marchar, pero no antes de darte algo que llevo mucho tiempo deseando.

¿El qué?. Un…un momento, me estás besando. ¡Lo haces, puedo sentirlo!. Oh Harry…gracias, muchas gracias.

- Y ahora me iré contigo.

No.

- Pienso quitarme la vida y cumplir lo que te dije antes. Voy a buscar tu espíritu hasta encontrarlo y que me expliques por qué has decidido abandonarme.

No, quieto, ni se te ocurra usar la varita para aplicarte un Avada Kedrava. No te lo permitiré. ¡No voy a permitírtelo!

- Avada…

¡No no no no no, y mil veces no, no lo hagas Harry!

- Keda.- Pero antes de que terminase la palabra sintió un potente aire arrebatarle la varita e impulsarle hacia atrás.

Harry cayó de espaldas sobre la nieve de los terrenos del lago. En cuanto se puso en pie, buscó la varita para terminar con la maldición pero no podía cogerla. Cada vez que lo intentaba, se escapaba de sus manos.

Frustrado, él lloró de rabia mientras golpeaba la nieve una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos sangraron.

No entendía lo que ocurría, era como si alguien o algo quisiera impedirle que se quitara la vida.

Pero él no quería vivir, sobre todo ahora que no tenía a Hermione.

El cuerpo de ella seguía inmóvil y lleno de nieve a sólo unos pocos pasos de donde estaba él.

Con cuidado de no resbalar, se acercó lo suficiente hasta que pudo sentarse en la nieve e incorporarla lo bastante hasta tenerla sentada en su regazo. La cabeza de Hermione descansaba bajo su cuello y la cara de él estaba apoyada uno de los hombros de ella. Las lágrimas de Harry volvieron a caer, sin darse cuenta que el hielo que antes había cubierto las mejillas de Hermione, comenzaba a desaparecer.

Él la acunó, intentando evitar que la falta de movimiento corporal unido al frío que les rodeaba, congelara el cuerpo de Hermione más de lo que ya aparentaba haberlo hecho.

Estaba tan enfrascado en su dolor y tristeza que no escuchó cómo el hielo se desprendía del cuerpo de ella. Ni tampoco cómo su pecho comenzaba a moverse débilmente. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras lloraba a más no poder, hasta sentir que le dolía el corazón, deseando incluso que se le parase para poder reunirse con ella cuanto antes.

Harry no vio por tanto, la luz brillante que envolvió a Hermione. Tampoco sintió cómo volvía a respirar ahora más notoriamente.

Ni siquiera escuchó el sonido que hizo la boca de ella cuando inhaló y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire fresco que salió del interior de su garganta ya descongelada.

Lo que sin duda notó la propia Hermione fue cómo volvía a recuperar la movilidad en su cuerpo ya descongelado.

Ella abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces hasta que su vista fue clara. Usó una mano para intentar mover los dedos. Creyó que gritaría de alegría al ver que era capaz de hacerlo.

El frío aún la inundaba, pero sólo por fuera. Por dentro tenía tanto calor como cuando estuvo en los brazos de sus padres y de los de Harry.

Ella quería hablar, decirle que estaba viva, que había revivido aunque no supiese cómo.

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que en el momento en que él intentó matarse, ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a vivir para poder impedírselo.

Sabía que había usado su energía mágica para impedirle que usara la varita. La había empleado también para hacer que se alejara de él cada vez que él intentaba agarrarla. Lo que no podía entender, era cómo había regresado a su cuerpo pero en el instante en que lo hizo, supo que estaba viva porque sintió claramente cómo le latía el corazón.

Hermione tenía unas ganas tremendas de ponerse a dar saltos de alegría, ya no sólo por volver a estar viva sino por estarlo sabiendo como sabía que él también la amaba. Ella no podía saltar por mucho que quisiera porque Harry la tenía atrapada en aquel abrazo fuerte y seguro que le estaba dando. Parecía que no quería soltarla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Hermione se preguntó si sería capaz de hablarle y pedirle que la liberase, pero no sabía si le saldría la voz de la garganta.

Puede que ya no estuviera congelada pero sentía que la tenía muy seca. Aunque su rostro lo tenía más que húmedo debido a todas las lágrimas que estaba dejando Harry caer. Unas lágrimas que parecían no tener fin.

- No llores Harry, no llores por mí. Estoy bien.- Se escuchó así misma decir, pero él no pareció escucharla, siguió llorando cada vez más sentidamente.

- Harry…- volvió a intentar llamarle intentando que su voz se escuchase más claramente ahora.- Harry no llores más. Ya has llorado bastante.

Y de repente se hizo el silencio. Ya no se oían los sollozos de Harry ni tampoco las súplicas de Hermione. El único sonido que escuchaban los dos, era sus propias respiraciones.

- ¿Hermione?.- preguntó algo inseguro de que ella le respondiese. Por un momento había creído que ella había hablado, pidiéndole que dejase de llorar y diciéndole además que ella estaba bien. Pero eso no podía ser posible porque él sabía que estaba muerta.

- Harry, mírame. Por favor, mírame.

Y si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, él juraría que ella había vuelto a hablarle y pedirle que la mirase.

Decidiendo que no perdía nada por intentarlo, se apartó de ella lo suficiente hasta que pudo verla con claridad.

Tuvo que parpadear dos veces para asegurarse que era verdad lo que contemplaban sus ojos verdes.

Porque allí mismo, ante aquellas bonitas esmeraldas que había heredado de su madre, estaban aquellos ojos marrón oscuro que tanto le habían gustado siempre.

- ¿Hermione?.- Volvió a preguntar con algo de temor en su voz.- Eres tú… ¿Verdad?

Ella no respondió, pero Harry pudo ver que su boca se movía para regalarle una bonita sonrisa. Una tan dulce y bonita como él llevaba tiempo sin ver en ella.

- Estás viva…¡Estás viva!

Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y entonces sintió cómo ella usaba una mano para acariciar su cabello negro y rebelde, que ahora estaba empapado debido a la humedad del ambiente y todo el tiempo que llevaban en contacto con la nieve.

- Estoy bien, Harry. Gracias por…venir a buscarme.- dijo ella con una voz algo ronca por la sequedad de su garganta. Pero a Harry le dio igual lo áspera que pareciese su voz. Lo importante para él era que ella había vuelto a la vida y además en sus brazos.

- Por qué lo hiciste, Hermione.- La necesidad de saberlo era más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa distinta a esa.

- Porque creía…que tú no me querías. Que ya no te importaba nada.- Ella inhaló otro poco antes de seguir hablando.- Llegué a pensar que yo era invisible para ti, que no me veías. Nadie en Hogwarts me veía, ni tan siquiera tú…mi mejor amigo, el chico más importante para mí. El único…al que he querido de verdad toda mi vida.

- Yo también te quiero.- Dijo de forma apresurada.- Te quiero mucho, de verdad que sí. Cuando me di cuenta de eso dejé a Ginny.

Ella no se lo tomó bien pero a mí no me importó. Lo único que me importa es que tú has vuelto conmigo.

Prométeme que no volverás a irte, prométeme que nunca volveremos a separarnos. Que siempre estaremos juntos. Pero esta vez, prométemelo de verdad. No quiero volver a pasar por esto. Es…demasiado duro para mí. No quiero volver a perderte, Hermione.

- Tú nunca me perderás, Harry. Te lo prometo. Yo siempre estaré contigo, porque te quiero…¿Me oyes?. Te quiero.

Él no pudo responder a eso porque sintió que las lágrimas volvían a inundar su rostro. Ella las retiró con delicadeza, dándole un beso primero en la frente, luego en una de sus mejillas y por último en los labios.

Cuando sintió que los labios fríos de Hermione se posaban en los suyos, fue como si una gran explosión estallara en su interior y de repente, su cuerpo dejó de sentir el frío. Ahora lo único que llenaban su alma y su corazón, era un calor muy agradable y bonito.

Él le devolvió el beso con la misma suavidad y ternura con que ella se lo había dado. Luego se retiró de ella lo suficiente como para poder contemplarla de nuevo.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?

- No lo sé.

- Inténtalo Hermione, y si no puedes, te llevaré en brazos. Tenemos que volver al castillo antes de que baje más la temperatura.

- ¿Ya no quieres morir?.- preguntó ella sabiendo que hacía tan sólo un rato, había intentado suicidarse con la peor de las tres maldiciones imperdonables.

- No. Ahora que te tengo conmigo, voy a hacer lo posible por vivir y que tú te recuperes cuanto antes. Tenemos toda una vida por delante que nos está esperando, Hermione.

- Tú quieres…¿Vivir conmigo?

- Quiero vivir contigo, quiero seguir creciendo contigo, quiero terminar el colegio y que nos casemos. Quiero ser el padre de todos tus hijos o hijas. Quiero despertarme a tu lado todos los días del resto de mi vida. Y quiero también hacerme tan viejo que necesite de tu ayuda hasta para comer. Todo eso quiero, y más que no he dicho. ¿Me dejarás que lo haga realidad?

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de que él la volviera a besar no sólo una vez, sino muchas más. Tantas que a Hermione le parecieron infinitas, pero una infinidad de la que no quería salir.

Cuando él decidió apartarse de ella, ella intentó mover las piernas para intentar levantarse. Harry se puso en pie enseguida. Ella cayó en cuanto intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo nunca tocó la nieve porque los brazos de Harry la sujetaron por la cintura.

- Será mejor que te lleve en brazos. Sujétate bien a mí, Hermione. No quiero que te caigas de nuevo.

Ella volvió a asentir y él la agarró como si fuese una princesa de cuento. Comenzando a caminar por la nieve con ella en sus brazos. Unos brazos que eran delgados y que parecían no tener fuerza, pero Hermione sabía que tenían la suficiente como para llevarla hasta el castillo sin detenerse a descansar ni un solo instante.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hizo Harry fue llevarla a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey no perdió tiempo en hacer preguntas, sólo tenía que ver el aspecto de Hermione para saber que acababa de superar una congelación tremenda. Sabía también que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo una hipotermia. Así que empleó todos sus conocimientos médicos y mágicos para devolverle cuanto antes, su temperatura normal además de administrarle varios hechizos reconstituyentes, hacerle beber cuatro pociones revitalizantes y por último pincharle un sedante que la haría descansar lo quisiera ella o no.

- Será mejor que pase la noche aquí, señorita Granger. Puedo asegurarle que ya está fuera de peligro, pero prefiero mantenerla en observación por lo menos hasta mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señora, lo que usted diga.

- Señor Potter, puede retirarse. Váyase a dormir, usted también necesita descanso.

- ¿Puede quedarse Harry conmigo?-preguntó Hermione antes de que lo hiciera el propio Harry.

- Bueno no sé si…

- Por favor señora Pomfrey.- Dijo ahora Harry.- Deje que me quede con ella. Prometo que no la molestaré. La dejaré descansar todo cuanto usted quiera. Pero déjeme quedarme. Quiero asegurarme de que se recupera bien.

- Está bien señor Potter, quédese con su amiga. Lo único que le pido es que si observa cualquier cosa anormal en ella, me avise de inmediato.

- Por supuesto, señora, eso no tiene que decírmelo dos veces.

- De acuerdo entonces. Buenas noches a los dos.

Cuando la buena enfermera se hubo marchado, Harry cogió una silla y la colocó al lado de la cama de Hermione. Ella sacó una mano de debajo de las mantas que la cubrían hasta el cuello. El la agarró y le dio un beso a sus dedos.

- ¿Seguirás aquí cuando despierte?.- preguntó ella con los ojos entrecerrados al sentir cómo el sedante comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

- Te prometo que ni siquiera una explosión conseguirá apartarme de tu lado.

- Te quiero Harry, te quiero mucho.

- Yo más a ti. De verdad que sí. – Él acarició su frente mientras le retiraba algunos cabellos castaños.- Descansa Hermione, mañana será otro día.

- Gracias Harry. Gracias por hacerme ver que ya no soy invisible.

- Tú nunca lo fuiste para mí. Lamento mucho que creyeras que sí lo eras.

- Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estás conmigo.

- Pienso estarlo siempre, te lo juro.

- No quiero que me jures nada, sólo quiero que estemos juntos.

- A partir de ahora, haré lo posible por estar siempre contigo.

- Gracias…

- No, Hermione. Gracias a ti por volver y querer estar a mi lado.

- Siempre he querido estarlo, Harry. Siempre.

- Te quiero Hermione Granger. Ahora y siempre.

- Yo también a ti, Harry. Buenas noches.

Él le dio un último beso antes de apartarse y volver a sentarse en la silla. Pero Hermione no le dejó hacerlo, tiró de sus hombros hasta tumbarle en la cama. Harry terminó de subir el poco cuerpo que le quedaba fuera, y abrió sus brazos para que ella se refugiara en ellos.

Hermione le dio un beso antes de cerrar los ojos y entrar en el reino de Morfeo.

Sabía que pasaría una buena noche sólo por estar con él y sabía también, que al día siguiente empezaría una nueva mañana donde ya no le molestaría el sol por haberla sacado de su mundo de ensueño. Porque ahora, el mundo mágico volvía a tener más que magia para ella.

Era un mundo que no sólo le brindaba nuevas esperanzas e ilusiones, sino la oportunidad de poder vivir su vida junto al hombre que más quería. Una vida que estaba más que segura, sería feliz sólo por poder compartirla con Harry Potter.

Lo último que él escuchó antes de que ella se callara de forma definitiva aquella noche, fue una sola frase.

- Sí quiero Harry.

Y él cerró los ojos feliz, dejando salir una sonrisa que mostraba que había entendido el mensaje de Hermione.

Ella había aceptado no sólo estar con él, sino compartir todo lo que aún les quedaba por vivir. Incluso el matrimonio. Uno que se celebraría en cuanto terminasen el colegio y sólo faltaban cuatro meses para hacerlo realidad.

Con el recuerdo del bonito beso de Hermione, y el corazón lleno de amor por ella, Harry Potter se dejó invadir por el sueño sintiendo que por una vez en su vida, tenía todo lo que más había querido lograr. Encontrar el amor verdadero en alguien que no sólo pudiera quererle como amigo, sino también por sí mismo. Ese alguien era su mejor amiga. Una mujer de dieciocho años llamada Hermione Granger.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Quiero dedicar este fic,** especialmente **a** **Sonia Granger Potter**, **Maron, Leonysse Weasley**, **Hermian Vampires's** (Gise), **Chocolatito19 **(Eréndira), **Lem B.G**. (Lara), **o0osherlino0o** (Gaby), **Daphne Potter** **y Monik**, que son algunas de las lectoras más fieles que tengo. Con cuatro de ellas he llegado a trabar una amistad muy bonita, sobre todo con Sonia, que además de ser una buena escritora, es una persona maravillosa. Un beso enorme para ti preciosa. Ojalá nos veamos pronto.

Y para el resto de mis amigos/as que además son lectores/as, espero que esta Navidad haya sido feliz para vosotros, que recibáis muchos regalos y que el nuevo 2007 os traiga muchísimas sorpresas felices. Con todo mi cariño. RAkAoMi. ;-)


End file.
